With you, Forever
by Nenuphar
Summary: Ulquiorra nunca entendió el significado del corazón, hasta el final, pero fue demasiado tarde. :'


Bueno, mi primer FanFic de Bleach, one-shot, y advertencia al lenguaje, temas de adultos etc etc etc ;D ¡Disfruten!

**FANFIC DE BLEACH**

ULQUIHIME

-Me encantan tus ojos verdes.

La mujer se contoneó contra la barra del bar mientras enseñaba a Ulquiorra sus pechos embutidos en el diminuto corsé de encaje negro que llevaba. Después se acercó a él y se restregó contra su pierna, como si fuera una gata en celo.

Ulquiorra Cifer sonrió y le ofreció tequila a la mujer que se le proponía tan descaradamente. Ella, por supuesto, no rechazó el chupito, y lo bebió de un trago, para luego restallar una gotita con la lengua que había quedado en el borde del vaso.

La mujer se sentó en las piernas de Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas de uno de los locales de _Striptease _más famosos de su ciudad. Contempló a la mujer pasando uno de sus dedos por su cara, mejilla, cuello, escote...Tenía la piel morena de un bronceado penoso, pero sus ojos eran de un bonito gris oscuro, y su pelo de un negro parecido al suyo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?

-Dulce.

Aaahhhh, ya se sabía este juego.

-¿Y de apellido?

La mujer sonrió, enseñando los dientes blancos perfectos, y la punta rosada de la lengua.

-Locura, mi amor.

Ulquiorra elevó la cabeza y besó / succionó a "Dulce". El mismo vacío de siempre.

La mujer se levantó de entre sus piernas y le dio un repaso con la mirada. Sabía que era atractivo, con su piel pálida, su pelo negro largo y oscuro tapando sus misteriosos ojos verdes. No muy alto, pero sí musculoso y atlético.

Dentro de la habitación, la mujer se tumbó en la cama, y abrió las piernas, ya que esto no iba de juegos previos, ni caricias, ni palabras bonitas dichas al oído...no...esto era follar.

Ulquiorra observó la cara de la mujer, Y vio en ellos angustia. Joder, probablemente esta mujer trabajaba como puta porque no tenía otra manera de alimentar a su familia, probablemente todos hijos de clientes...o de su chulo.

Y él, no podía continuar.

-¿Dulce, preciosa, porqué no lo dejamos para otro día?

Ella se enderezó en la cama, y contestó:

-¿Qué te ha quitado las ganas?

"Ooohhhh, bueno, que si me acuesto contigo, me voy a seguir sintiendo igual de vacío que antes, y absolutamente asqueroso por aprovecharme de ti, porque aunque creas que es al revés, yo también te utilizo."

-Simplemente recordé que tenía unos asuntos pendientes. Me encantó charlar contigo Dulce...o como te llames.

La mujer entendió todo. Lo vio en sus ojos. Y no le presionó. Su cara adquirió una madurez que hacía bello su rostro.

-Sea lo que sea, pienso que no te mereces nada malo. Pareces un buen chico. Todos los problemas que tengas rondando por tu cabeza...lo que sea...tú no tienes la culpa de ellos.

Ulquiorra sonrió un poco, y recogió la chaqueta de cuero negra que había tirado en el sofá de terciopelo rojo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, pegado a la pared con un tapiz de color carmín, que, ciertamente, daba a la habitación un toque de perversión.

Cuando salía por la puerta, la mujer habló.

-Mi nombre es Lya Kain.

-Ulquiorra Cifer, para servirle.- Saliendo por la puerta, oyó la risa de Lya, alegre y viva.

Ulquiorra andaba hacia su casa para ver a su familia. Era el 31 de Diciembre, y había estado toda la noche de bar en bar, y de cama en cama.

Qué vida tan bonita tenía.

Lo que no quería pensar era cuando llegara a su casa, y viera a su hermano el ejecutivo y a su hermana la abogada.

Los dos tenían el mismo palo metido por el culo. Igual de engreídos y orgullosos.

A quién si quería ver era a su hermana pequeña Susi, que hoy cumplía sus 14 años. Lo único que no había olvidado bebiendo era que llevaba un regalo para ella en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora negra de motero. Un collar de plata con un corazón formado por una esmeralda verde brillante, al igual que los ojos de su hermana, los suyos...los de su padre.

No tenía buenos recuerdos de su padre, o prácticamente, ninguno. Se pasaba más tiempo en el bar que en casa, y cuando llegaba, si te pillaba por su camino, te molía a palos.

Era el hombre mas asqueroso conocido por la historia: de piel morena, ojos verdes, alto y fuerte.

La maldad que había en él le hacía asqueroso.

Un hombre retorcido, sin escrúpulos, un estafador ladrón y maltratador, así que cuando murió me alegré hasta más no poder. Probablemente tendría pintado en mi cara una bandera de satisfacción por que el muy asqueroso muriera.

Siempre, su frase favorita para mí era: ''Nunca llegarás a nada''

Y era así.

Terminé el instituto, con muy buenas notas, metido en drogas, alcohol y fiestas de adolescentes que sabían muy bien lo que hacían, y pensaban que estaba bien. Todos los días, había alguna pelea, y me veía involucrado sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de elegir la universidad, dije que no quería estudiar. Mi madre montó un escándalo y se puso a llorar encerrada en su habitación gritando que estaba desperdiciando mi vida, mi hermano dijo que era mejor así, mi hermana dijo que no teníamos dinero, Susi me cogió de la mano y me sonrió con su boca llena de huecos por la caída de los dientes de leche, mi padre desde la tumba tendría que estar orgulloso. Había seguido su consejo.

Estaba machacado por todos los impedimentos que había en mi vida. Nadie nunca me plantaba cara. Su semblante de arrogante y frío lo hacían temeroso para algunas personas, y nunca le plantaban cara. Y lo que yoquería era desahogarme, moler a palos a alguien como había hecho mi padre conmigo hasta morirse. Descargar mi ira en alguien. Por eso solía ir al gimnasio.

Esa misma noche, a las 12:00, la bombona del gas estalló. La casa de su madre ardió entre el calor y el fuego provocado por la explosión. Las llamas rojas le parecían a Ulquiorra una salvación. Oía los gritos de sus hermanos y de su madre, y no hizo absolutamente nada por ayudarlos. Dejó que se quemaran. Su último pensamiento fue para Susi, y recordó que no le había dado el regalo, si no que lo llevaba al cuello, y la pesada esmeralda en forma de corazón se encontraba justo en la parte inferior de su cuello, a la altura de sus clavículas.

En el tejado de uno de los edificios más importantes de mi ciudad, estaba sentado, contemplando las personas tan pequeñas, que eran tan difíciles de apreciar, a esta increíble altura de tantos metros. El frío no me preocupaba, estaba muerto. La cadena que colgaba de mi pecho me lo confirmaba, y poco faltaba para que la cadena se rompiera. No tenía ningún interés en luchar contra ello, me daba igual.

Nunca había tenido nada, y sin embargo, la noche del 31 de diciembre lo había perdido todo. Mi casa, mi familia, todos mis recuerdos...

Y al final, no sentía dolor. Solo vacío, como siempre. No había derramado ninguna lágrima por su familia, y no pudo evitar recordar a su preciosa Susi, y tocó el colgante que se encontraba en la base de su cuello.

Un estruendoso ruido me alertó, provenía de la carretera, un sonido metálico y chirriante, que sería un accidente de coche.

Lo era, pero provocado.

Una enorme bestia, seguida de tres más, cruzaban la calle por el medio, provocando desconcierto. Aunque nadie les veía, sabían que estaban ahí, y eso era lo que les provocaba tanto pavor. Para mí, nada que no pudiera ver, oír u tocar era real. Por lo tanto, nunca hubiera creído el Hollows, pero ahora los veía.

La máscara del cabecilla era una auténtica monstruosidad. Semejando la cara de un tigre, los colmillos eran igual de grandes que un mamut, pero los rasgos eran indudablemente felinos , y los bigotes le daban un aire infantil, pero el cuerpo grande del tigre le hacía perder los nervios. Era magnífico, y a la vez atemorizante.

Los demás, daban la sensación de ser sus crías, ya que eran como él pero en pequeño, e iban andando por la calle atentos, como buscando algo.

Y sonreí. Porque me buscaban a mí.

En el borde del edificio, silbé, fuerte, y giraron la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la azotea, me tumbé en el suelo, y esperé.

La voz del Hollow resonó en sus tímpanos.

-¿Quieres morir, humano?

No respondí. Pero, claro, ellos no esperaban una respuesta.

Durante lo que a mí me parecieron años, me sumergí en un baño de dolor y angustia.

Me desprendí de todos mis recuerdos, para convertirme en uno de ellos. Y, a partir de aquí, pensé que algo en mi vida cambiaría, pero el vacío seguía allí, aunque no podía recordar porqué, eso era lo que lo hacía insoportable.

A prendí a hacerme más fuerte alimentándome de almas humanas, que lo único que conseguían era hacerme más fuerte, no menos solo.

Fui evolucionando como hollow, hasta llegar a la categoría de Vasto Lorde, en la que los demás hollows de Hueco Mundo me temían.

La noche en la que Aizen me encontró, estaba de caza.

Perseguía al alma de un muchacho joven, por las calles de Alemania, y este chico era difícil de atrapar.

Lo acorralé contra una pared y lo iré al suelo, posicionando mi garra sobre la base de su cuello.

Me adentré en la mente del humano, intentando comprender porqué luchaba, si era algo perdido.

Los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de una adulta determinación, cuando el chaval no tendría más de diecisiete años. Sus recuerdos estaban marcados por una infancia feliz, por el asesinato de su familia...En el orfanato, conoció a una chica, se había enamorado de ella, y compartieron risas, abrazos, besos...

La mente del chico se cerró completamente, no dejando que viera lo que iba a continuación.

-¿Cuál es ese recuerdo que atesoras tanto, chico?

Por la cara del muchacho corrieron dos lágrimas, desde las esquinas de sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

-La noche más feliz de mi vida.

Arqueé las cejas.

-¿Tanto significó para ti?

-Tu no lo entiendes- dijo el muchacho mirándome a los ojos-, la amo.

Mi carcajada resonó en el callejón

-¿Tanto la amas que no quieres que nadie vea esos recuerdos?

-Quiero tener el recuerdo de haber sido el primero en quererla.

Miré al muchacho tendido en el suelo con mi garra haciendo profundos surcos en su cuello. Le tenía envidia

Yo nunca me había sentido así por ninguna persona. Y con lo que el muchacho quería a la chica, debía de ser perfecta, pero, sin embargo, no lo era.

¿Cómo sería tener sexo con alguien a quien amas?

-¿Estás seguro de que ella te quería tanto cómo tú la amas a ella?

La angustia en los ojos del chico se transformó en una luz brillante y cegadora.

Y si no lo hace, tengo suficiente amor por los dos. En mi corazón.

Sacudí la cabeza. Yo nunca había creído en la existencia de un corazón

-Qué tonto eres.

Y desgarré su pecho

Cuando rapté a Orihime Inoue, me volví a preguntar si en realidad, existía el corazón. Según ella, parecía que sí. Llorar por sus amigos estaba a la orden del día. Pero nunca delante mía. Hueco Mundo seguía igual de sombrío que siempre, y daba pena.

La muchacha era singular. Para ser humana. Aizen-Sama describió sus poderes como "una vuelta al pasado" o "ser capaz de negar los hechos", es decir, la voluntad de Dios. Una pequeña humana podía hacer eso, y sin embargo, nos tenía miedo cuando podía hacernos desaparecer, provocar que no nos convirtiéramos en arrancars.

Me dediqué a cuidarla en su estancia en Hueco Mundo, durante la cual sus amigos vinieron a buscarla. El pelirrojo ese del Bankai negro, la Shinigami morena, el otro pelirrojo, el Quincy de gafas y el otro humano. Por el cual se pasaba las noches diciendo que no estaba muerto.

Su preocupación por sus amigos era increíble, y se veía que les agradecía que hubieran venido a buscarla, pero ella no lo había pedido. En realidad me había acompañado por voluntad propia, aunque la confundiéramos psicológicamente.

El día del bofetón, no pude evitar sentirme estúpido. Simplemente, ella me había plantado cara. Llevaba jodiéndola durante toda su estancia en Hueco Mundo, y nunca había hecho nada por remediarlo. Admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, yo habría matado en cuestión de segundos.

Admiraba muchas cosas de ella. Su preocupación por Ichigo, uno de los intrusos dejaba ver que sentía algo por el chico. Y no pude evitar sentirme celoso. Porque él había venido a buscarla, y no dejaría que se la llevara, ni siquiera si Aizen-Sama lo pedía. No podía, porque ella era mía. Y ella me temía. O por lo meno eso pensaba.

Un corazón es un órgano vital del cuerpo humano que hace que la sangre circule por nuestro sistema repartiendo vitaminas y transportando materiales de desecho de nuestro cuerpo. Pero el sentido que ella le daba al corazón, siempre había querido comprenderlo, y sin embargo no podía. ¿Dónde se encontraría el corazón de una persona? En el pecho, en la cabeza...No era capaz de verlo.

Y con ella, sin embargo, me latía a toda velocidad. Podía oír la sangre corriendo deprisa por mis venas. Y sentía que iba a explotar por los nervios.

Cuando entendí que era un corazón, era demasiado tarde. Siempre dicen que aprendes a valorar algo cuando lo pierdes. Bueno, yo la amaba antes de morir, pero, simplemente, mi corazón frío y muerto no había cogido esa idea.

Me iba a morir, y ese condenado de Ichigo no me iba a conceder mi último deseo. Bueno, el segundo. Primero, quería besar a Orihime por primera y última vez.

Me daba pena yo solo. En mi última batalla, en mi lecho de muerte, haber encontrado a la persona que me importaba, y no poder decirle:

TE AMO.

Mis últimas palabras fueron:

_-Incluso al final, sigues irritándome-Le dije, y miré hacia mi derecha, dónde se encontraba la mujer que me había abierto los ojos-. Y justo cuando...había empezado a sentir un cierto interés por tu gente..._

_Extendí mi mano, colocándola, según mi vista periférica, sobre su corazón_

_-¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?_

_Ella me miró mientras me desvanecía en el aire, y las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos._

_-No te tengo miedo-respondió ella._

_No pude evitar querer no morirme en ese preciso momento._

_-Ya veo._

_La chica levantó el brazo, queriendo coger mi mano, pero era demasiado tarde. Lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos, sabiendo que nunca la tocaría. A unos centímetros, mi mano se desvaneció, así como mi cuerpo._

¿Quién podría decir que esta era la mejor noche de mi vida? En Hueco Mundo, siempre es de noche.

Pero mi corazón decía que sí, y que nunca encontraría el mío dentro de mí, porque estaba junto a ella.

Fin.


End file.
